Scary
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: ONESHOT In which Prussia decides to scare Hungary after she plays a horror video game. Rated T for Teen. PrussiaXHungary


**Disclaimer: I don't own APH or Theresia: Dear Emile.**

**Zephyr here! So I got this idea when I was playing "Theresia: Dear Emile" last night, which is this really creepy video game. And violent. But it's still a great game, if anyone's interested. I've tried to keep it kinda spoiler-free in this. Anyway, this was the result of my mind as I tried to fall asleep after playing last night. Let the deadly tale begin!**

Hungary closed the DS and after sliding it back in its case, placed it on the bedside table. Sliding back under the covers, she felt a chill run up her spine as her mind played over the events she'd gone through in the video game she'd just played. Prussia had insisted that she played one of his horror video games, probably because he liked to see her when she was scared of something. She had initially played only to get him to shut up about it, but she found that she rather liked it as she continued playing. She found it amusing that Austria was surprised that she was playing one of her boyfriend's video games, so that was definitely a plus.

Hungary shuddered as she turned over to see that Prussia was already asleep and, as usual, hogging a vast majority of the covers. She yanked back some of the covers and attempted to get some sleep, but the video game had caused her to become a little paranoid. Her eyes were closed, but she had a feeling that Prussia would try to do something, never mind the fact that he was asleep.

She shrugged and figured that maybe Prussia really was asleep this time. She started to relax a little bit and tried to fall asleep. However, once she did-

"-Gah!"

Hungary sat bolt upright and glared at Prussia, who had been awake the whole time. Her boyfriend was laughing away, obviously enjoying the prank he pulled on Hungary.

"What the hell, Gil?" Hungary demanded as she turned the light on, her eyes still on Prussia. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, it was a little funny." Prussia said once he managed to stop laughing.

"You know I was playing that game of yours." Hungary said. "And you know how creepy it is."

"Which once was it?" Prussia asked. "Was it _999_ again?"

"No, it was that _Theresia:__Dear__ Emile_ this time." Hungary said.

"Good one." Prussia said with a nod. "What just happened?"

"The girl just found out that Emile killed the friar." Hungary said as she lay back down, though her eyes were still on Prussia.

"How'd you feel about Sacha?" Prussia asked, his red eyes showing his amusement.

"Let's not talk about that." Hungary was obviously a little upset about this.

"Thought so." Prussia said, his lips forming a smile.

"You're just mean, Gil." Hungary said. "Who said that you could go and tickle me, anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun." Prussia replied.

"Fun for you, perhaps." Hungary shot him a glare for good measure. "You know I hate being tickled."

"But you're so adorable when you're tickled." Prussia said as he attempted to put his arm around her shoulder.

"But I don't like it." Hungary shook her head.

"You let Roderich do it." Prussia said and Hungary could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Only because he was my boss." Hungary said. "You know I didn't have much of a say in it."

"I suppose that's true." Prussia said with a shrug.

"So can we go to bed now?" Hungary asked.

"No, I don't think so." Prussia shook his head.

"And why's that?" Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to go to bed." Prussia explained.

"That's not a very good reason, you know?" Hungary sighed.

"Maybe I just want to tickle you more?" Prussia suggested. "You know you like it, Ellie."

"No, I really don't." Hungary shook her head.

"Okay, then you like being tickled by me?" Prussia questioned.

"No, because you know where all of my weak points are." Hungary said.

"But it's no fun tickling you if I can't-" Prussia started to say.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay, Gil?" Hungary suggested.

"Okay, fine." Prussia sighed as Hungary reached over and turned off the light.

"No tickling me this time." Hungary said through the darkness. "Got it?"

"I've got it, babe" Prussia replied. "Doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it, though."

**Writing Prussia was really fun for this one. I love how they have nicknames for each other. So that's that for now. I'm trying to finish my FFXII BalthierXFran oneshot for anyone who reads my FFXII stories, but don't count on it being anytime soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews equal love.**


End file.
